


Deeply

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from chelle: Rodney on his stomach, John spread out over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to chelle for looking this over and fixing it up.

Rodney, breathe."

Rodney let out the breath he had been holding. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's not something to be endured," John added, but there was humor in his voice. He kissed the small of Rodney's back, warm lips lingering against Rodney's bare skin.

"I know." Rodney took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this at all."

Rodney glared over his shoulder at John. "I know I don't have to, I just want to, all right? Now come on, get with the lube and all."

"Right." John chuckled and spread his hands out over Rodney's back, rubbed them up over his shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

Rodney appreciated John taking his time, he honestly did, but waiting around on his hands and knees was starting to get old. He nudged John with his ass. "Today?"

John responded by kissing him again, small kisses that trailed down his back and over his ass and Rodney was about to start complaining when John's fingers slid down between his cheeks, wet and slick, one finger circling his opening before gently slipping inside.

Rodney resisted the urge to clench up around the intrusion and failed miserably. John waited before pushing his finger in further but still, Rodney grunted, moving his hips, trying to find the right angle to make it work. John's finger felt huge, and that made no sense, because John could finger him during a blowjob and it drove him wild with pleasure. But now, as preparation for something more, it just felt wrong. Entirely, completely wrong and his body apparently wanted no part of it.

"Relax, Rodney," John's voice was calm and low as he stroked Rodney's side.

"I am relaxed," Rodney said from between clenched teeth.

John nuzzled Rodney's back. "You're squeezing my finger so tight that it's getting numb."

Rodney took a breath and willed his muscles to relax. It was only John's finger, after all. It wasn't anything huge.

Like say, a cock.

He tightened up all over again.

"We could always try a different position," John said, patting Rodney's ankle. "Why don't you lay on your back?"

"Because I want to do it like this," Rodney insisted. No way was he laying on his back. The last thing he needed for John to see his face. Or how soft and limp his cock had become.

John carefully slipped his finger free. "Rodney," he said. "I don't think so."

Rodney sighed. Letting his arms slide away, he fell face first into the bed with a thud. "I totally suck at being gay."

John spread out on top of him. "I know, tell me about it." Lips brushed against Rodney's ear. "You don't even like show tunes."

"No, not very much," Rodney agreed, face still smashed into the pillow  
.

"You have a terrible sense of style," John continued. He pressed his chest against Rodney's back and slid his arms under Rodney's shoulders, embracing him.

"I have more important things to think about." Instead of being oppressive, John's weight felt nice, spread out over his body like a warm, hairy blanket, holding him firmly against the bed.

John nuzzled the back of Rodney's neck. "Although..."

The nuzzling felt good. Ridiculously good. "Hmmm?" Rodney prompted.

"You definitely are the biggest drama queen I know."

"Hey--" Frowning, Rodney twisted around to glare at John.

Who promptly kissed him. "Rodney, there aren't any rules to this, okay? No right or wrong."

Which was easy for John to say. John, who always fit in, everywhere, who seemed to effortlessly get it right every time.

"Stop with the frowning," John said. He eased back and his cock slipped into the cleft of Rodney's ass.

"I am not--" Rodney rubbed his forehead. He wasn't sure why this was so important. "Okay, maybe I was. But you let me do you all the time, and, and--"

John nipped his shoulder, hard.

"Ouch! That's not helping," Rodney said.

"Is this about some bizarre sense of fairness?" John kissed the spot he had nipped. "Rodney, I like being on the bottom. I like being on top. But you know what? I really don't care how I get off, as long as you're there. It's not nearly as much fun by myself."

"Oh." Rodney blinked. "Wow. That's almost--sweet."

"Yeah, well..."

Rodney could practically hear the shrug. "I know what you're getting at, but I just want to try it," he said. "Theoretically, it should feel good, right?"

"It does feel good." John pushed his cock against Rodney's ass. "You're just getting too worked up over it."

"Yes, yes. Drama queen." Rodney pushed the pillow away and pressed his forehead to the mattress. "I get it. Making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Rodney, did you just insult my manhood?"

"Your manhood?"

"I think you did."

"Manhood." Rodney shook his head. "I still can't believe you said 'manhood'."

"Wait, I'll bet that's why you're so nervous. My manhood. It's very imposing, I know." John patted Rodney's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know it seems really big, but it will fit, I promise."

"Oh, please, would you just get over yourself and your penis--oh, hey--I like that."

John moved his hips again, rubbing the length of his cock over Rodney's opening, still slick with lube. "Like that?"

"Yes--like that." Rodney squeezed his cheeks together, holding onto John's cock.

John shuddered against him. "Jesus, Rodney." His voice had grown rough and needy. Rodney loved the way John sounded during sex. It was an incredible turn-on, more than he could have ever imagined.

Rodney spread his legs, letting John grind down, his pubic hair scraping against Rodney's ass, his cock pressing against Rodney, fitting snugly between his cheeks. John slid his hands down over Rodney's arms and onto his hands, gathering them up as he moved his hips. Soft kisses on Rodney's shoulders as he rocked, and soon Rodney was hard again, groaning as he pushed his cock into the mattress.

John was right, it didn't matter how they did it, just that they did it together. Rodney tucked his head down and pushed his ass up, pressing against John's hips. He loved the way John's body felt, the lean, hard muscle, the warmth of his skin, the smooth length of his cock. The first time Rodney had slipped his hands into John's pants he was amazed at how right it felt, how easy it was to curl his hand around John's cock, to squeeze it, to stroke it. And the way John had kissed him, hard and hungry--

"Oh, god," Rodney squirmed against the bed, spreading his legs. John moaned, vibrating against Rodney's back, scraping his chin on Rodney's shoulder and Rodney wanted to come, right there and then but he couldn't move enough, not flat on the bed with John's weight on him and it was going to drive him insane.

"Hey, hey," Rodney gasped. "I can't, I need to--"

And right then he knew what he needed.

"Fuck me--do it now, right now, okay? Right now." Rodney twisted, trying to move John off of him.

"Okay," John said, and thank god, he didn't ask any questions. He simply did it, sliding off to let Rodney push up onto his hands and knees.

"John," Rodney said, looking back to see John fumble around for the lube. "Now?"

"Got it." John reached around and with a slick hand stroked Rodney's cock.

Rodney pushed his cock into John's hand. "Yes, but--oh, oh, wow." John had slipped a finger inside of him, meeting with no resistance at all. "This is good, this is absolutely, positively good."

Another finger, reaching in deep, touching him right there and it was all good--not an intrusion, but a welcome sensation of fullness and pressure and Rodney simply went with it, moaning happily as he began rocking back, working himself on John's fingers. Then the fingers went away and something thick and wet pressed against him and Rodney was ready for it.

"Do it," Rodney closed his eyes. "Would you just--oh god, push--"

John grabbed Rodney's hip, holding him steady. "You do it. Lean back onto me."

Easing back against the blunt head of John's cock, Rodney felt the pressure build but this time he wanted it, he needed it and then sensation turned into something else entirely and, oh--John was inside of him. He was doing it, he was getting fucked and okay, it did hurt. Just a little.

"Breathe, Rodney."

Rodney let it out with a huff of laughter because again he had been holding his breath, as if breathing was out of the question with John's cock inside of him. Another breath and the pain faded, so Rodney cautiously leaned back, taking it slow, until he had John all the way inside of him, his ass pressed against John's body.

John moaned behind him. Just a breathless little "Oh" but was hot, totally hot, the same with John's sweaty hands flat on his hips, fingers twitching as if trying not to hold too tight.

Rodney moved again, wriggling his hips around, getting used to the feel it. "I'm good," he said, pleased beyond measure. "Hey, I'm good."

"Yeah? Me, too." John said in a strangled voice.

"Really good." Rodney leaned forward, letting John's cock slide out a little, then pushed back again. "Really, really, really good."

John gave one small, careful thrust, and then another.

"Oh, for god's sake, come on," Rodney said, bumping back against John. "I know you can do better than that."

John thrust again, then pulled Rodney closer. "This is--god, Rodney, the way you feel--"

"Uh," was all Rodney could say, because John had reached around to take hold of his cock. John was fucking him and stroking him and okay, now he could see why John looked so entirely blissed out when he got fucked, this felt great, better than Rodney thought it could and he started pushing back to meet John with each thrust, every thump of his body against John's ratcheting up the tension even higher. He found himself moaning, long and loud because it was just that good and he was going to enjoy every single second of it.

Then John gasped, fingers digging into Rodney's side. "Oh, fuck." His hips jerked. "Damn it."

Rodney heard a low, desperate noise and he felt John's cock pulse inside of him. When he clenched his muscles and pushed back John moaned out loud, wrapping his arms around Rodney's waist and trembling against him before finally going limp and still.

Then, in a small voice, "Sorry."

Rodney snorted, giving John a moment to rest before easing forward. John's cock slipped free--definitely an odd sensation--and Rodney flopped down onto the bed and rolled over.

"My ass totally does it for you, doesn't it?" Rodney grinned up at John.

Looking somewhat abashed, John nodded. "It's, um--yeah, maybe." He shrugged. "Kinda."

"You're hot for it. For me." Wrapping his legs around John's sweaty waist, Rodney curled his hand around his cock and began jerking himself off. His ass still tingled, because John had fucked him, John had even lost control while fucking him, and that was pretty damn hot, and so was John, especially with that dazed, happy grin spreading across his face.

"You liked it." John leaned down and kissed him. Wet, dirty kisses, Rodney's favorite kind. He clung to John, legs gripping tight, one arm wrapped around John's body, John's wet, limp cock resting on his thigh--because John had fucked him. When John's hand joined his on his cock, he whimpered into John's mouth, and then finally, finally, he was coming, pleasure surging through his entire body as he came all over himself and John's hand and, wow--good.

When he came back to himself John was nuzzling his cheek. "Hey," John said softly.

"Hey yourself." Rodney grinned, feeling triumphant and pleasantly worn out.

Not to mention fucked.

"See, I told you it would fit," John pointed out.

John looked entirely too smug, so Rodney had to pull him down for a kiss. By time they finished John had settled in on top of him, heedless of the wet slick between them. "By the way," Rodney said, "how long have you had this thing for my ass?"

"Rodney--"

Rodney smoothed his fingers through John's hair, making John grunt with contentment. "No, no--come on, admit it. You've wanted it for a long time, haven't you?"

"Nope. Not admitting to a damn thing."

"I am so good at this bottom business."

John snorted with laughter, then kissed Rodney's chest. "Breathe, Rodney."

And Rodney did.


End file.
